A Creative Deception or a Deception Created
by CouldNotThinkOfAName
Summary: A pair of half sisters, are brought to the Digimon world, and I don't mean it's because of a weird tidal wave at summer camp, in fact they're from a world where there's no such thing as Digimon, anime/manga or video games, but Gennai has his orders.
1. Chapter 1

A Creative deception or deceptions created

Summary: A pair of half sisters, are brought to the Digimon world, and I don't mean it's because of a weird tidal wave at summer camp, in fact their from a world where there's no such thing as Digimon, anime/manga or video games, but Gennai has his orders.

Due to Kira speech problem, and my inability to remember this, this # will be used when ever she talks instead of ""

Example: #Haruki you should try this!# is actually "Huraki yov sboalb trv tbis!"

_YOU NEVER LIVED_

_YOU NEVER DIED_

_TAKE THE CHANCE AND DIVE_

*Just a little twist here, connect this and…**DONE**!* I finally finished my invention i-pod and i-phone say greetings to I.M.H: Instant Music Headphone. Now I don't have to carry or worry about where and what happened to my i-pod and also adaptable plug so I can plug it in the laptop. *I wonder if the music works.* I put the headphone on and press the play button on the left side and…nothing?

"What happened, why isn't there any noise?" I asked myself, just as I was about to take it off.

"**LET GET THESE TEEN HEARTS BEATING FASTER, FASTER!**"

"AHH!" I yanked the headphones off and looked at it. *Why is it so loud?* Then I notice, I didn't put anything for the volume.

"Well I feel stupid, how did I not notice that?" I asked. After fixing it I began messing around with the laptop, an hour or two later I heard something.

"What's that?" I took my headphones off and didn't hear anything.

*maybe I'm hearing things…great I'm a mad inventor, joy* I put my headphones back on and then I heard it again.

"Help…they…two"

*what is that?* I turn the volume up.*it's still faint* I don't know why, but call my sister.

"Kira, I need your help with"*crap what if the rents are home?* "my English homework!" I yelled. What? It was the only thing I could think.

#Haruki I thought you were passing English,# Kira said.

"Are the rents home?" I asked.

#No, why?# she asked

"Come over here, put these on," I said while handing her an extra set headphones, which were plug in the laptop. She walked over mumbling about me being disrespectful of her.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

#Yeah, are you making some kind of new computer program?# she asked.

"No, remember I'm grounded from computer programs," I said.

#Oh yeah, how did that happen again?# she asked.

"Remember that program I was working last week?" I said

#Yeah…didn't the school call too?# she asked.

"Yeah, I was working on it in computer class and well…all of the computer crash in under a minute," I said.

#That has to be a record,# she said.

"Sure was, it was put on my **permanent** record," I said.

#Ouch,# she said.

"Anyway, any idea what this is?" I asked.

#No, you're the computer expert,# she said.

"I'm not an expert," I said.

#You skip a grade for five of your classes, and you are in a junior computer science class at UOG,# She said. (I'm 15 she 18)

"Your point?" I asked.

#If you actually try you could be done with school and in college maybe,# she said.

"Whatever, I just pay attention," I said. I tried typing some things and then the screen went black.

#Haruki, did you just _break_ my laptop?# Kira asked,

"I have no idea," I said. Just then the screen turned blue.

"Is…any..ere?" a voice said.

#What was that?# asked Kira.

"No clue, give me a minute," I had an idea, and began digging though my drawer and took out my gamers' headset and plug it into the laptop.

"Hello, hello," I said "Hello, come in."

"Hello…help" the voice said.

"What is it you need help with?" I said.

"Plug…in" it said.

"Plug in?" I asked "Kira plug the laptop into your computer."

#Why?# she asked.

"Just do it," I said. We went to her room and plug the laptop to her computer and as soon as it was plugged in a tall cloaked figure appeared.

"Hey, I'm Gennai," said the cloaked figure.

"Umm…you said help on the laptop, so…tell us what you need or we'll call the police," I said.

"Like they would believe you 'this guy popped out of our computer'," he said.

"Fine, I'll just unplug the laptop then," I said getting a hold of the cord connecting the laptop to the computer.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you why I'm here just don't unplug it," he said while waving his hands in a defensive way. "I'm from a different world and to change a situation I need you two."

#Why?# Kira stuttered.

"You two need each other," he said.

"What do mean?" I asked.

"Kira in this world and most likely mine as well, you're creative, but because of your speech problem not many people see it and make fun of you, but you sister doesn't, if you went to my world you might not be able to survive. Haruki in this world you're deceiving, lies and made up stories without a hint of remorse (I just nodding my head with a slight grin on my face, but it soon faded), but only because your confused, lonely and nobody, but Kira that is pays attention to you, if you went to my world you would most definite go evil," he said.

"How in the world did you know all that?" I asked angrily.

"That's a secret," he said. "So will you come with me?" Kira and I looked at each, I sighed before looking back at Gennai.

"Okay," I said. Then the screen started to glow again "what the?" a blinding white light shot out from the computer, and soon after everything went black.

* * *

#Haruki, wake up,# Kira nudged my shoulder, #You need to wake up, it looks like the bus is going to stop soon.#

***BUS**!?* My eyes shot open, and looked toward Kira's voice...

She shrunk...she shot down from 18 years to 11 years, wha? I looked down at myself, I looked like an eight year old! I can't believe this, we'll going to have to go through puberty again.

#Haruki, calm down, and think,# she placed a hand on my knee, #everything is different now,# she whispered, #This isn't our 'old' world, we're somewhere else, but similar, our memories are different now.#

I looked up to her before closing my eyes, trying to recount my memories...I had all the knowledge from our old world, but I obtained them differently, extra lesson I took out of boredom, became classes I took to avoid my family, my birth was even different.

"What happening now?" I whispered.

#We're going to summer camp, in Japan,# Kira whispered back, *that's right, we never moved to North America, #It'll be okay, remember we have each other,# *You mean I have you, my relationship with our mother is even more strained here than there, and your father won't even look in me, much less talk to me.*

I look back at Kira, and took in her somewhat new appearance, her hair was waist-long blue with pink-ish, purple-ish high lights, bangs that cover her left eye, not a big difference from before, her left eye is bright green, while her right eye was a silver-grey. She was wearing the choker that I gave when I was six, the choker was made of leather, and had a silver-aluminum ring/hoop about the size of a baseball, with three silver-aluminum crosses the same size as the ring. She never takes it off, if I remember correctly. At the moment she was wearing a pair of black baggy pants, a black short-sleeved shirt with lace on the collar, a white see through vest and boots that go mid-calf with buckles held it together and her brown punk belt that looped around her waist, and her legs.

I look back down at my outfit, I was wearing a black long sleeve dress like shirt that went under a light brown one, that had a dark brown collar that has a V drops down mid-waist with a crossing rope at the bottom of the V, and a pair of black gym shorts, I was also wears black and grey striped socks. I also had a pair of around the head, in the ear headphones settled around my neck and my shoes were mix-matching slip on, one blue and the other one red. If I remember correctly I did this to establish my 'mental' condition completely. My hair was brown now, tied in a side pony tail with a bright green hair band and it reached my knees while sitting.

Looking out the window, I sighed, Kira was right, the bus stopped not even five minutes later, we gathered our bags, Kira's was a grey messenger bag, with a sort of flaming vine design on left corner, mine was a mint green Randose with a piccolo case sewn on, Kira also grabbed her violin case, then we got off, and looked around, I was completely out of my element, so was Kira, we could get along with people our mental age, there was no way we could get along with people our physical age.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," I whispered, "or your father, he was always overly protective of you."

#Are you talking about this or...#

"Both."

#We could use the adventure, and we never really hung out here,# she said sadly, picking at her Messager bag.

"It's not you're fault," I said, watching a group of friends laughing, "to be honest, I don't think they even noticed what they were doing." I looked away and shrugged.

#You don't...even believe that,# she grabbed my hand and began walking toward one of the adults, #I don't know what's more sad,# she looked down at me, #the way they act, or the fact you know why they act that way, you didn't learn why last time until you were thirteen, here you just turned eight.#

"Can't call it the most forgetful gift though," it was a bad attempt at a joke. That fact that she actually glared more than proved my point.

"Hello there, here for your cabin assignments?" the adult asked smiling down at us, I hid behind Kira, we had done stuff like this before, people would hear Kira stuttered, see me hide behind her dressed like an oddball, and ninety-five percent chance they would believe I would have a speech or mental problem.

#Yes, I'm, I'm Kira, and this Haruki,# she stuttered, Kira actually does have a mental disability, it causing her to mix up letters, not when reading but when she speaks, she knows this, and is always trying to correct it, thus the stuttering.

"Uh...okay, well then..." Soon after learning our assigned cabins, we had decided to look around, we later found a little shrine like building, and soon a redhead boy, who introduced himself as 'Izzy' had arrived and shortly afterwards he began work on his laptop, and Kira and I began a quiet, and private conversation.

"Snow?" Izzy questioned, causing Kira and I to look up, and sure enough, we both catch sight of two snowflakes floating down between us, and shortly afterwards a blizzard began, forcing everyone to take cover, Kira, Izzy and myself immediately went into the shrine, and about two minutes later six other kids rushed in.

"Hey Izzy," a girl with a blue helmet greeted, "Got caught in the snow storm too?"

"Yes, I believe we will be stuck here for quite some time," Izzy responded.

"I can't believe this, a blizzard during the summer, we'll all get sick!" a blue haired boy panicked.

"Calm down Joe," a boy with brown hair told the blue haired boy.

"The teachers will probably send everyone home earlier due to the freak storm," said a blond boy.

"Aww...I wanted to play in the snow, Matt," whined a younger blond boy, tugging at the older blond's shirt.

"Sorry T.K. maybe you'll be lucky and you'll get a chance later," Matt said.

"Yeah like when we're waiting to load the buses," the brown-haired boy said.

"I'm getting cold," whined a girl in pink, "Does anybody have a blanket?"

"Sorry Mimi, but no," said the blue helmet girl.

"Hey Sora, nice hat." the brown haired boy grinned at the blue helmet girl.

"Oh," Sora scowled, "shut up Tai."

"How are you doing Kira?" I whispered. We were siting next to each other, for warmth and comfort.

#I'm okay, how about you?# I nodded my head, about ten minutes later the storm stopped and everyone decided to get out and into the snow. Both Kira and I keep a distant from the other kids, and soon something came falling from the sky.

#What are these?# Kira asked, I shook my head.

"No idea," I whispered back, just as whatever fell began to rise from the snow, both Kira and I grabbed them.

"Perhaps it's some sort of digital remote apparatus," Izzy said looking his over. Now that I look around it seemed everyone had obtain one.

"What no instruct manual?" Joe asked, just as a tidal wave came out of nowhere!

"Forget the instructs!" Tai shouts, "Surfs up!" and the wave crashes right on us, I'm not sure about everyone else, but I blacked out.

* * *

"Haruki." That's not Kira, "Haruki you better wake up right now or else!" defiantly not Kira, "That's it! Rolling Black!"

"OWW!" I sat up rubbing my forehead, looking around to see what hit me I saw a...purple ball with ears? The 'ball' then bounced around and was now 'facing' the ball now brown face, it had no nose, but a pair of yellow eyes, and a mouth, it had a fang sticking out.

"Bout time you woke up!" it was glaring at me, "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you?" it...was leturing me...a talking ball with ears, was lecturing me, I must be hallucanting...maybe I have a fever? I stopped rubbing my head and properly placed my hand on my forehead *I don't feel any extra heat...my pluse?*

"Hey," the ball bounce next to me, "What are you doing?"

"I believe I'm hallucinating," I answered, checked my pulse, slight raise, but that could be due to the fact I'm starting to panic.

"Halluca-wha?"

"Seeing things"

"What are you seeing?"

"You." There was a moment of silent, and I was checking my temperature again.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" the ball yelled out, "ROLLING BLACK!" and then it shot it's body at me, hitting the side of my head this time.

"OWW!" I glared at it, "Will you stop THAT, you annoying bounce ball." I hissed.

"I'm Yaamon!" it hissed back, "I'm not a stupid toy!"

#Haruki?# Kira popped out from behind a tree, now that I look around we're in a jungle now...well we're probably best dressed for a jungle than snow storm...

"What is that?" I glared at the pink thing under my sister's arm.

"Hi!" it greeted, "I'm Koromon! I happy to meet Kira's sister!" it smiled.

"Suck up," Yaamon muttered.

"I heard that Yaamon!" Koromon yelled out, and sure enough they started to argue, Yaamon almost attacked Koromon, but thankfully I grabbed him mid-air.

"Where are we?" I asked Kira while the two...creatures yelled at one another.

#Koromon said we're in the Digiworld, he said that the creatures here are called Digimon, and we're the first humans here.# she answered a few of my unasked question.

"Do you know who else is here?" I asked, tossing Yaamon into the air, he tried to bite me, most likely an attempted to escape and then attack Koromon.

#I think those seven other kids,# Kira guessed.

"AHHHHH!"

"What was that!?" Koromon asked, breaking the argument between him and Yaamon.

"Help!"

"Maybe one of the kids," I guessed, "It sounds like she coming this way," I said.

"Ahhhh!" and I was sadly right, it was one of the seven kids, it was the girl in pink, Mimi, and it looked like she was running from a small plant with four legs, but in reality she was being chased by a giant red bug! It must have been as big as a private jet!

"It Kuwagumon!" Yaamon yelled, "What are you guys doing!? Run!"

We didn't need any extra motivation, we ran like the devil was at our heels, it wasn't long before we saw the other six.

"Mimi! Mimi it's okay!" Tai yelled out, just as Kuwagumon roared out, and dived at the three of us, we ducked and were narrowly missed.

"Don't worry, Tanemon's here to protect you," the walking plant said, comforting Mimi.

Once everyone's heart return to a regular beat, Tai decided to continue the introduction.

"Well like I said before, I'm Tai," he said, before pointing out everyone, "this is Matt, T.K., Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, and uhh..." he stopped at Kira, "Sorry I don't think we actually met," he laughed awkwardly.

"I'm Haruki, and this is Kira," I said, brushing off the dirt on my cloths.

"You can talk!?" Joe yelled out.

"Uh...Joe we just heard her talk," Sora said, stating the obvious.

"But-the teachers said that she," he pointed at Kira, "has a speech problem, and that she," he point at me, "is mute!" The group looked at us.

"I don't remember ever notifing the school I was mute," I said, "I just prefer not having a conversation with people who seem to have difficulties comprehending my vocabulary."

After a moment of silence, #Well I do have a speech problem,# Kira said, #And remember Haruki, papa filled out our school forms.#

"Uh...okay, um well," Tai said, "you have a Koromon too," he states.

"Indeed," Izzy, "I thought we would all have different Digimon," he noticed Yaamon, "Who is this?"

"That's Yaamon, he's a mischievous digimon, his attack Rolling Black is just as annoying as him," said a pink ghost thing.

"I'm right here, stupid!" Yaamon yelled out, "hey, Haruki put me down! Motimon say that to my face!"

"He's sure is defensive," Matt muttered.

Our conversation was cut off by a loud roar, I looked over to the sound and there was Kuwagumon, needless to say, we took off running, only to end up on a cliff. Tai decided to walk over to the edge , to see how far the fall would be.

"Be careful Tai," Sora called out to him.

"It's no good we have to find another way down," Tai said, but Kuwagumon showed up and was blocking our only other exit.

"I vote to jump," I muttered.

"It's no time to joke!" Joe yells at me.

"Digimon attack!" Tai's Koromon yells out, all the Digimon ran at Kuwagumon and shot out pink bubbles, except for Yaamon, who jumped up, and began to roll straight at Kuwagumon, only to be knocked aside and over the cliff.

"Oh no!" Yokomon shouted out, "Yaamon!"

"Don't worry there's water down there to break his fall."

"But Yaamon can't swim!" Tsunamon shouts.

"And you could have say that sooner," I muttered, before tossing bag at Kira, and took off running toward the cliff's edge.

"Haruki what are you doing!?" T.K. yells out.

"No! Haruki!" Joe tried to grabbed me before I jumped, but he was a bit slow, and I was soon diving after Yaamon, who had soon hit the water.

Once I hit the water I began swimming toward Yaamon, who was sinking fast, I got him and went to break surface. Grasping for air, I placed Yaamon on my head, and began to dog paddle toward land. Yaamon was coughing up some water.

"Hey, Haruki," Yaamon started, "...Thanks," even though I couldn't see him I could tell he was embarrassed.

Back on the cliff, the other eight digimon were digivoling, Tai's Koromon digivoled into Agumon, Tsunamon digivoled into Gabumon, Motimon to tentamon, Tokomon to Patamon, Yokomon to Biyomon, Tanemon to Palmon, Bokumon to Gomamon and Kira's Koromon into BlackAgumon. It seemed liked the rookies had defeted Kuwagumon, but then he popped back, only to fall forward, and its giant pincer had pierced the ground and the force broke the cliff causing the kids and Digimon to fall toward the waters.

Extra:

Kira and Haruki have the same mother but different fathers, their mother travels a lot, due to her job as a writer, but she phones home whenever she away. Kira's father is married to their mother, Haruki's father is unknown. Kira's father is a police officer, he tends to arrive home late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reminder! Kira has a speech problem!**

**#I don't talk like this# in reality is "I bou't tulh like tbis"**

* * *

Gomamon and Joe hit the water first, Gomamon had return to the surface first, and shouted out, "Fish net!" A swarm of fish surround him and Joe and formed some sort of moving fish platform and caught the other kids and their Digimon and brought them to land, all while avoiding a diving Kuwagumon.

#Haruki!# Kira had ran over to me as soon as she reached land, #Are you okay?#

"I'm okay," I saw no point in asking her, seeing that she was dry and had no physical injuries, I also noticed the change in Digimon, "Did I miss something?" I whispered to Kira.

#The Digimon evolved, or something,# she shrugged, #they became stronger,# she added.

I nodded, the Digimon explained what they did was called Digivolving, and how it happened.

"Come on," Matt said, "we need to figure out what to do now."

"If only there was a payphone nearby," Joe said, "We could call the police, or fire department, or my mother." I stared at him for that last comment, his mother?

"How would that work?" Tai asked, "we don't even know where we are."

Sora looked up the mountain we were on, "But we know where we started. Up there on that mountain."

Matt shook his head, "I say we forget about going back and explore around here." I agreed, bugs tend to have a hive of some sort, who knows if Kuwagamon was a part of hive.

"I'm not exploring anywhere," Joe disagreed, "I say we stay right where we are."

"Yeah, let's wait for that giant bug to come get us," Matt retorted, "we need to find a road leading someplace to get away from here."

Izzy nodded, "Matt's right. But without a compass, we don't even know which way is north," he sighed disheartened.

"Wait, I do," Tentomon popped in, "It's the opposite of south!" Izzy signed. Yaamon and I were munching on strawberry pokey while everyone was deciding on where to go, by the time we finished eating, they decided to go to the beach, that Tai had seen on the cliff.

As the group began their walked, we all made small talk with our Digimon, and each other, "So Koromon can digivolve into Agumon and BlackAgumon," I asked Kira, who in turn nodded her head, "Yaamon what would you digivolve into?" I asked Yaamon who was sitting on my head.

"..." I looked up at Yaamon.

"You...have no idea, do you?"

"Of course I know!" Yaamon yelled, "Why should I tell an idiot like you?"

"Yaamon!" BlackAgumon scowled, "you shouldn't say such things."

"Yeah, she's you're partner," a Biyomon said.

"It's okay, I find his responses," I paused, "Humorous?"

"Humor? Like funny?" Patamon asked.

"Correct."

"HOW AM I FUNNY!?" Yaamon yelled, bouncing on my head.

"Stop that," I reached up and began to carry him in my arms, "No biting." Yaamon was muttered unintelligently.

"Ah, the sea," Gabumon sighed, after taking in a deep breath.

"Everyone in the water!" Gomamon yelled out.

"Forget it!" Yaamon yelled back, I stopped.

#Haruki?# Kira stopped, a few steps ahead, when she noticed I had stopped walking.

"Do you hear that?" I asked, "It sounds like a...a phone?" Everyone stopped talking and began listening, and soon enough, we heard a ringing.

"It is a phone!" and we all ran toward the ringing, which had also lead us to the beach, and sure enough, there they were, in a perfect row, seven pay-phones. By the time Tai had grabbed the phone, it had stopped ringing.

"Why'd it stop Tai?" Agumon asked.

"Wrong number?" Tai guessed, looking at the in his hand, "Does anyone have any change?" He asked holding his hand out.

"What for?" Izzy asked.

"obviously I'm going to try to call a way out of here," Tai explained.

"Oh," Izzy dug into his pants pocket and pulled out card, "Here, you can use my phone card, the Aliens can bill me later," and then he walked over to use a phone himself.

*Aliens? Did I miss something?* I sat a little way away from the phone booths, and while the older kids called home, or well attempt to, anyway.

"I'm still hungry," Yaamon mumbled, sitting on the beach sand now, "and this sand feels weird," I sighed and placed him on my lap. After the first attempt all the other kids gave up on the phone well, except for Joe. Soon everyone, but Joe, who was still trying the phone, Matt and Izzy were sitting down, and enjoying their break.

"So what now?" Matt asked.

"Well I'm going to see if I can find a boat," Tai answered, standing back up.

"Wait, we might not be able to phone anyone, but someone might be able to phone us," Matt said.

"It's just a waste of time," Tai countered.

"Well, I'm waiting here," Matt said, "Anyway everyone could use a break." It was true, T.K. and Mimi looked exhausted, Sora was better, but slightly out of breath, Izzy was a bit flushed, and Kira she breathing deeply.

"I guess you're right," Tai agreed, "Okay everyone, break time!" Everyone was grateful.

"Great, I'm starving," Sora said.

"That's because, we haven't eaten all day," Tai said.

"Does anyone have anything to eat?" Sora asked, reaching toward her hip-pack, "all I have is..." she paused, "is that thing that fell from the sky," she unclipped it from her strap.

"That's right," Tai unclipped his from his pants, "I completely forgot about them."

"If anyone has a pink one I'll trade," Mimi said, Kira and I shared a look before shaking our heads.

"If only I could take my apart," Izzy started, before his stomach called for food, "That is, after I've had something to eat, I'm famished."

"Well, all I have is my emergency kit," Sora said emptying her hip-pack in her hands, showing everyone, "it's just a first aid kit with some medicine and a couple of bandages."

"I've bought trusty laptop computer, and digital camera," Izzy said taking his bag off, and presented his laptop, "I also have a small cell phone," he pull his cell phone out, "but none of them have worked since we got here."

"Maybe you hit," I muttered, "With all the falling we've been doing as of late." Izzy nodded.

"I can't believe you dragged all that computer junk to summer camp," Tai joked.

"Well, what do you have?" Izzy asked.

Tai rubbed his chin," Good question," he began to dig in his pockets," let's see," he pulled out a small telescope, "I have my mini-telescope."

"Sorry, but I don't have any food, either," Matt said.

"Hey," T.K. grinned, taking his bag off, and placing it on the ground, "Check it out!" he open his bag to show the pile of junk food in his bag, I whistled, *Hello cavities.*

"Look at all those goodies!" Mimi gushed, "Why don't you be a nice little boy, and share those with your sweet Mimi?"

"Aw, you don't have to so nice Mimi, I'm happy to share, you're the best," T.K. grinned at his brother, "isn't she cute?"

"Forget it!" Matt turned away.

"Hey, Mimi," Sora called, "what do you have in that big bag of yours?" she grinned, "some make-up and hair brushes and stuff?"

"Well, let's see," Mimi, began to empty her, "there's a compass, cooking fuel, one of those knives with all the things, and some other things." Everyone just looked at her for a moment, I can see her causing us many headaches.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a compass, back when we needed one?" Matt asked.

"I thought it would be fun to see how far we could get without one," Mimi smiled, "Besides it's broken!" We all groaned.

"How about you two?" T.K. asked. Kira and shared looked at one another before shrugging, we took our bags off, and began to empty them. Kira had three novels, one sci-fi, the next a fantasy, and the last was a small collection of ghost stories, she then pulled out her skull wallet, two notebooks, two sketchbooks, her pencil case, and a small bundle of clothes, before she reached the food she had, which were a few swiss rolls, a small bag of barbecue flavored chips, a few sticks of starburst, a small bag of konpito, some wafers, and the bento I made for the bus ride.

I pulled out three mini-kits, one was for sewing, another for first aid, which included a small booklet on natural medicine, and the last was a tool kit, I continued to pull out two notebooks, my bunny wallet, my laptop, a few colored inked pens, a cough-mask, and my own small bundle of clothes, before reaching my food, a small double stacked bunny moon bento, and a two bags of skittles, I also untie the small bag of konpito I had tied onto my bag.

"You guys have bentos?" Tai asked.

"I prepared them for the bus trip to camp," I responded, "I didn't take into account we would fall asleep." I finished, remembering that Kira and I did in fact fall asleep about ten minutes into the ride.

"What'd you make?" Sora asked, "a couple of sandwiches?"

"Nothing impressive," I said opening and separating my bento, "just some jasmine scented rice, small dried fish, and some fried chicken," I presented the top part, "In here I prepared some dango, but without any sticks, and some salmon onigiri." I presented the lower half.

"Nothing impressive?" Matt asked, "that's a complete meal, all you need is tea and..."

#Actually, Haruki and I don't like tea, but...# Kira and I both pulled out a thin water bottle. Everyone sweatdropped

"Talk about prepared," Sora sighed.

"How about Joe?" I asked, remember the rather larger bag he had.

"What about him?" Matt asked.

"That bag he's been carrying," I pointed, "maybe he has some food?"

"Yeah right, I doubt it," Tai looked over to Joe, "see, he's-what? Joe has the emergency food!"

"What?" Izzy looked over, "no way!"

"Joe!" Tai called out, "hey Joe! You got all the food!"

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're on the phone?" Joe responded, while covering the lower half of the phone.

"But Joe," Izzy said, "your bag..."

"Huh? This bag?" Joe hung up the phone and walked over to us, while removing the bag, "I brought to give it to Mimi, it's her turn to carry the bag."

"I think he like you," Palmon told Mimi.

"No way," Mimi denied.

"Mimi you have to stop thinking about yourself, and do something for other people," Joe lectured, holding the bag in front of Mimi, "Take a little responsibility!"

"But," Mimi whined, "that bag's too heavy for me."

"You never hear me complain..." Joe started.

"Settled down you guys," Tai broke in, "all that matters is that we get something to eat."

"Yeah," Sora agreed, we then get in a semi-circle, with all the bags in the center.

"Okay," Joe started, "let's figure this out, we have sixty five meal replacement bars here, and there're nine of us. Three meals for three days for the nine of us would be…"

"Eighty-one meals," Izzy answered.

"Right, and if we add in TK, Kira, and Haruki's stuff that gives us, uh…"

"Just enough food for three days," Izzy finished.

"Right!" Joe agreed, before deflating, "but I guess you already know that.'

"But," Sora cut in, "you guys didn't add the digimon, with them we might have just enough until tomorrow morning."

"Oh, that's right," Joe said.

"Not a problem, at all," Gabumon reassured, "We digimon, hunt and forage for our food."

Tentomon popped in, "No need to include us in your calculations."

Sora was still looking unsure, before turning to her digimon, "You sure, Biyomon?"

Biyomon nodded her head, "Oh, absolutely! We can do alright for ourselves." I stared at Yaamon for a moment. *The bento's won't last long* I took a onigiri, and held it in front of Yaamon, who gladly began munching on it, I also took notice to Tai and Agumon, who were also eating.

"Okay," Joe smiled, "Now that that's taken care of, let's go ahead and divide this between the seven people here,"his smile soon faded.

"This is great," Tai said, munching on what looked like crackers, "I could eat a dozen of these!"

Joe glared, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Tai looked over to Joe with a flat face, "I'm glad we never hear you complaining."

"Hmmm!" Joe scowled, "You people make me crazy!" I just shook my head as Yaamon finished his onigiri.

"I want some more," Yaamon said, or demanded. I thought about it, and decided, one more couldn't hurt.

"Biyomon?" Sora asked, I looked over to Sora and Biyomon. Biyomon was staring at the ocean.

"Danger." Not a moment sooner, a giant gush of water burst from right under the sand, sending phone booth into the air. Everyone ran toward short cliffs, that were a short distant behind them.

"What's going on!" Tai yelled out, just as a giant horned shell came out of the sand.

"Oh no, it's Shellmon!" Tentamon cried out.

"What's a Shellmon?" Izzy asked.

"It's a digimon that gets angry for no apparent reason!"

"That's just great."

#What are the chance of us getting away safely?# Kira asked backing away with BlackAgumon in front of her.

"Not so great," BlackAgumon responded, as Joe began to climb the cliff behind them.

"Everyone, up here!" he called out, catching Shellmon's attention. Shellmon shot a jet of water at Joe, knocking him back down. It wouldn't have hurt, but he was surprisingly good at climbing and was practically at the top, when he was knocked down. Shellmon proceeded to blasting Gomamon out of the water.

"Digimon attack!" Agumon and the other digimons charged at Shellmon, before trying to attack, and pretty much failing except for Agumon and Yaamon, soon all the digimon whose attacks had failed were blasted/tossed aside by Shellmon.

"What's going on?" Sora asked cradling Biyomon.

"Why is it only Agumon and Yaamon?" Izzy asked, as he checked on Tentamon.

"We're just too hungry," Tentamon explained.

"But Agumon was the only one who ate anything," Sora said.

"Actually," I broke in, while helping Kira, who was helping BlackAgumon, "Yaamon probably had the most to eat. I feed him some pocky that I had, and some onigiri."

"Ahhh!" Yaamon was caught under one of Shellmon's feet, I was actually grateful he wasn't squashed.

"Yaamon!"

"Agumon!" Tai called out, "It's all on us!"

"Then give me a diversion!" Agumon yelled out, dodging an attack. While Tai helped Agumon, I went to help Yaamon.

"Don't worry Yaamon," I grabbed him and began to pull him out from under Shellmon's foot.

"How stupid are you?" he glared at me.

I shook my head, "Don't be stubborn, I'll protected you." I began to run back to the others, but...

#Haruki!# I looked toward Kira, only to be knocked aside by, who I'm betting was Shellmon.

"Haruki!" Yaamon yelled out, before I hit my head, on what felt like rock, and blacked out.

* * *

**~Don't worry it's not the end~**

"Haruki!" Yaamon called out again, as Haruki's digivice began to beep, "Yaamon digivolve to...Impmon!"

"Yaamon digivolved into Impmon!" Tentamon began, " Impmon is the digivolved form of Yaamon, while Yaamon is mischivous, Impmon is trouble. His Bada Boom isn't only hot, but freezing cold!"

"Hey you loser!" Impmon ran at Shellmon before attacking, "Taste this! BADA BOOM!" while Impmon was shooting his Bada Boom, Tai began to whack Shellmon with a pole from the broke phone booth, that was near by and Agumon was stepped on. Shellmon most likely annoyed by Tai's whacking, it grabbed him with his tentacle, and began to squeeze.

"Hey put him down!" Impmon snarled, "Bada Boom!"

"Tai hang on!" Agumon yelled out.

"Watch out!" Tai yells out, "He's gonna get everyone and there's nothing I can do!"

"Tai!" Agumon was still stuck under Shellmon's foot, watched as Shellmon tighten it's grip even more, "No!" Tai's digivice began to beep, "Digivole!" Agumon began to glow, "Agumon digivolve to Greymon!" The sudden growth under Shellmon's caused it to tip over and release Tai.

"Whoa! He did it again!" Tai exclaimed, "He's Greymon!"

Shellmon once firmly back on the ground, charged his new opponent, and Greymon grapples with him. Shellmon shot a stream of water at Greymon, who countered with his fire.

"Now you're getting him," Tai cheered, "Go, Greymon!"

Shellmon relents first, Greymon taking advantage of this, using his horn to lift, throw the Shellmon into the sky above the sea. "Nova Blast!" Greymon shoots out a giant ball of fire propelling Shellmon so far out to sea, that to everyone on land, the splash he made appeared tiny, soon after Greymon shrunk down back to Agumon, who was laying practically face down.

"Agumon!" Tai ran over his digimon, "are you alright, Agumon?"

Agumon blink his eyes, "Tai?" he was slightly disoriented, "Tai!" he realized that it was indeed Tai, "Do you have anything to eat?"

Tai relieved, laughs. A little ways away Joe was kneeling on the beach next to a demolished payphone, talking into the receiver. "Hello? Come on, I know you're there!" he yells, "Operator? Operator!"

Tai was watching the ocean before turning to Matt and the others, "There's really no reason to stay here now."

"Who wants to break the bad news to Joe?" Matt asked nodding over to the hysteric tween.

The digimon, along with Sora, Mimi and T.K. were circled around a spread of food, which was being gulped down quickly, by the digimon, except for Impmon, who was finishing off the last of Haruki's onigiri. Kira was sitting next to Haruki who was still unconscious. Haruki's goggles were off and her head was wrapped in bandages, courteous of Joe, before he was trying out the clearly broke phones.

Sora smiles, "if you want some more, just say so."

"Shellmon wasn't destroyed," Izzy stated, "he was just temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave before he decides he wants to come back for round two." It was clearly a no brainer.

Joe who had finally given up on the phone, "In that case, we should go right back to the forest. Because if anybody's looking for us, that's the place they'll go!" All the conscious humans looked at Joe in disbelief.

Sora sighed, "Joe, I said this before. We fell off a cliff and floated down a river to get here. And getting back there's a really big job."

Mimi had joined in, "And we could run into Kuwagamon!"

Izzy shook his head, "Now listen. Logically speaking, if there are telephones here, then there must be people to use them. So, I think it makes good sense to try and find those people."

Joe look at him in disbelief, "That makes sense?"

Sora nodded, "It certainly does." Joe made a noise of disagreement.

#What about Haruki?# Kira asked.

"We shouldn't move her too much," Joe mentioned, "it might aggrieved her injury."

"But we can't stay here," Matt said, "how far can we carry her?"

Joe through for a moment, "if we had a stretcher, and we're careful, hopefully far enough."

"What if we carry her on our backs?" Tai asked.

Joe shook his head, "It not a good idea, we might jostle her and that might hurt her more." Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Maybe," Tai through out loud, "we could make a stretcher?" Everyone looked at him for a moment, before Sora spoke up.

"Does anyone even know how to make a stretcher?" everyone was silent again.

#Haruki does,# Kira said.

"But she's unconscious," T.K. said.

"I guess we'll have to carry her on our backs and hope she doesn't get jostle around too much," Joe sighed, "Who's first?"

#Who's most responsable, and less likely to jostle her around?# Kira asked.

* * *

**Vote in the review**:

**Whose do you think is responsible enough to carry Haruki?**

**I won't be able to add any new chapters until I have a good number of vote on one character. Sorry, but can't decided.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember! Kira's speech problem ##.**

**I wanted to try a different writing style, which is better?**

* * *

After deciding on who was going to carry Haruki, Joe place Haruki on his back, after making sure he had a good grip on Haruki, the group

began on their way up the cliff. Once reaching the top the group had decided to stop and catch their breath.

"Hey Joe," Sora asked, "You okay?"

"Great!" he yelled from the spot he was laying on.

#How's Haruki?# Kira asked, looking her sister over.

"She should be fine," Joe sighed, "I didn't trip or stumble on the way up," he said out loud, "Lucky," he muttered to himself, "but since she hasn't woken up yet it's hard to really tell."

As the group started their chat, Tai was standing at the edge, away from the group, thinking for a while, before calling Agumon over.

Agumon looked up from where he was, before standing up and running over to his partner, "What's up, Tai?"

Tai didn't hesitate for a moment, "I like it when you're Greymon. No offense, but why don't you just stay that way?" Agumon just shook his head, and apologized. Tai crossed his arms before thinking a bit more, the T.K. noticed that Tai and Agumon were a little way away from the group pointed them, everyone looked over to them just in time to hear Agumon's final retort.

"But even superheros need a rest."

Tai, not expecting that response, lost his footing and teeters on the edge. Lucky Agumon snags the edge of Tai's shirt with a claw and pulled him back. The others laugh, but the laughter was cut short as something roared behind them. Everyone turn to see a large grey rhino-like monster crash through a wall of rock.

"Who's that digimon?" Izzy asked, as Joe set Haruki back on his back with Kira's help.

"It's a Monochromon. But don't worry about him - he's a laid back digimon," Tentomon reassured everyone, "although, it is wise to be a bit cautious with a Monochromon. They do tend to get a bit miffed when they're hungry."

"Does he look hungry to anyone else?" Impmon asked backing up, before hitting something solid, he looked up, and beginning to sweat bullets.

"He looks really mad!" Tai shouts

"I think he wants to eat us!" Mimi shrieks.

Another loud roar from behind, the group turns to see another Monochromon and Impmon backing away from it.

"There're two of them!" Matt scowls, "We're caught between a rock and two sets of teeth!" The kids noticed a giant boulder, and run behind it, just in time, as the two Monochromon clash, locking horns and smashing nearby rocks, and boulders

"What could have set those Monochromon off?" Tai asked from their hiding spot. Tentomon informed them that the Monochromon were possibly fighting over territory. Palmon, who was now upset, crys out that Monochromon could just have the territory, before turning around and runs off, she was quickly followed by Mimi.

"Hey!" Mimi called out as she chased after Palmon, "Don't leave without me!"

Mimi and Palmon caught the others attention and soon they chase after the two, all the while the Monochromon continue fighting brutally with each other. While running for safety, T.K. trips, crying out in surprise as he falls to the ground, Matt who was behind T.K. stopped running to help T.K. up.

"T.K., come on!" Matt yells, kneeling next to T.K.

Tai notices that both Matt and T.K. have fallen behind, he yells off to them, "Better hurry up you guys!"

"Or you're going to become a digitreat for those two!" Impmon yelled.

T.K. getting back up on his own, yelled back that they were coming, and soon he and Matt caught up with the others.

Soon the group was walking through a forest with road signs posted at odd angles throughout the underbrush.

The group had suddenly stopped as Mimi crys out, "I don't walk this much unless I'm at a mall," she stopped and holds on to a nearby tree, "and as you can see, we're nowhere near one!"

Tai sigh in aggravation, "Mimi, stop whining."

"No," Mimi whined, "my feet hurt!"

The group shared a look before Agumon came up to her and offered, what he thought was a helpful suggestion, "Maybe if you'd take off your boots and socks, you'd feel better, Mimi, it's much more practical, I think."

"I'm not walking on the dirt in my bare feet!"

Thinking she only needed some motivation Palmon had come up to Mimi and said, "I love the feel of dirt under my feet!" She sighed, while wiggling her 'toes', "Especially between my toes."

"Gross!"

Izzy shook his head, before looking up, "It appears that we may be losing our light source."

Looking up to Sora commented, "what a weird sunset." Which causing Izzy to respond that it's the whole island that is weird. Izzy had also raises concerns, when he commented on what could possibly come out at night.

#What about Haruki?# Kira asked, #she can't be doing any better, especially when we ran from those Monochromon# she looked over to Haruki who was now on Matt's back.

"She has a point,"Joe said, "all this walking can't be doing her any good, if anything," Joe continued, "it's doing damage."

As the group began to dispar, Tentomon perked up, "Wait, I detect water! Stay here while I check it out," he flies up above the trees, getting a better view, he confirm his previous comment, "Yes, as usual, I'm right, it's a lake with fresh, clean water, and a variety of tasty fish, it's a perfect campsite!" This causes the group to cheer. Gomamon cheers about the water and getting to swim, and just as he began to run toward the shore, he crashes to the ground due to Joe grabbing his tail with both hands.

"Gomamon!" Joe started, "You'd better wait until we're sure it's safe first!"

Matt shifts Haruki slightly when she began to slip, "I think we should keep walking, and stop all the complaining."

"Everybody's hungry." Tai argued, "we have to find some food!"

Joe immediately agrees, "that is a good plan. I like that plan a lot."

#And Haruki needs to lay down,# Kira agreed.

Soon the group continues on their way toward the lake Tentomon found, and later gather into a circle by the shore, everyone seemed content with their possible campsite. Matt had set Haruki down with the help Kira and Joe, who had carefully laid her down.

"It should be safe to rest here tonight," Biyomon chirped happily, Sora agreed, commenting that she loved camping, but not everyone shared that joy.

"If I won't walk in dirt," Mimi retorted, "what makes you think I'll sleep in it?"

Tai sighed, "Mimi, do you see a hotel here?" Mimi didn't answer, she had gasped, and pointed at something that was behind Tai, the others had turn to see a trolley car sitting on a small island, that was a little way from the beach, connected to the beach by a short path.

#Is that a trolley car?# Kira asked in disbelief.

"That's odd," Izzy commented, "the lights just came on."

"Well, maybe there are some real people in there," Sora said hopefully.

"Let's check it out!" Tai yells out running off toward the trolley car, but not before Mimi, she broke into a run as soon as she was sure it was real, and for some reason no one seemed to notice her immediately, minus her digimon, who chased after her.

"Maybe it can take us back home...," Mimi cheered, "in air-conditioned comfort!"

"Mimi, wait up!" Tai, Sora, Izzy and their digimon ran after her, they reach the trolley and gone inside, but sadly there was nobody there.

"Bummer, it's empty," Tai pouted.

"Totally empty," Sora agreed.

Izzy was studying the floor of the trolley, before commenting, "no trolley car's this clean."

Mimi was happily bouncing on the trolley benches, "Oh goodie, these cushions are comfy."

"Something's wrong," Tai commented as Joe made his way into the trolley and made his way to the controls, "Remember those weird phone booths we saw on the beach?" he asked, "something just as freaky could happen here."Joe was looking over the control before when he commented that it could suddenly start moving all by itself.

Tai had some what agreed, "possibly, but then again, maybe that's how we're going to get home," and was followed up by Sora responding that there was nothing to lose staying there.

"Can we eat now?" Tentomon asked.

"That's right," Tai said, "we still have to eat."

Moments later, everyone was doing their on thing, Gomamon was swimming in the lake and most likely scaring them away, Izzy and T.K. were sitting on the shore using makeshift fishing poles, Joe and Mimi were with a majority of the digimon foraging in the forest, while Matt,Tai, and Sora had gather some wood for a fire, and Kira was watching over her sister with BlackAgumon and Impmon.

"Gomamon, stop playing in the water!" Izzy shouted, when said digimon had popped up from underwater, "we can't catch any fish if you keep on warning them away!" he scowled.

In the forest Tentomon was gathering berries that were on a high branch, Patamon was sitting on Agumon's head, taking a deep breath and firing a Boom Bubble at a bunch of banana like fruits, knocking them off the tree which had painfully landed Gabumon's head, to be more precise his horn. Gabumon started to groans and holds his head and Biyomon who was standing next to Gabumon, laughs while telling Patamon to watch his 'Killer' breath, before flying over to pull some sort of green fruit off a nearby tree, while Joe tried to pull the fruit off Gabumon's horn. Off a little way Mimi was with Palmon, looking at mushrooms. Palmon had thankfully warned Mimi that the mushroom she had nearly pick were bad and would make her and anybody else who ate the sick. Mimi stopped from picking the mushroom, and thanked her, and called Palmon the best, causing her digimon to blush.

Back on the beach Sora, Tai and Matt were standing around a small circle of rocks and kindling, but sadly there was no fire.

"We're all set to cook dinner," Matt stated, "now all we need is the grub."

Sora shook her head, "Great, but how are we supposed to light the fire?" she asked. Impmon, who had walked over for a change of bandages for Haruki, stuck out a finger, "Bada Boom," thus starting a fire, on a spare twig Tai was holding.

"GAH!" Tai yelped, dropping the burning twig onto the kindling, "Impmon!"

"What?" Impmon shrugged, "the fires started now ain't it?" he looked over to Sora, "Do we got any fresh bandages?" he asked, "Kira said one's Haruki's wearing are dirty." Sora nodded and gather a roll for Impmon, just as he left. Izzy and T.K. ran over, each carrying fish on branches, two branches per arm.

"Hey, lookit!" T.K. grins.

"We caught a bunch of fish!" Izzy smiled.

"Awesome, Izzy," Tai grinned, and Izzy handed him a fish, "let's eat 'em!"

While Tai was going to roast his fish, and most likely his hand, while Matt took a fish on a stick from his little brother, after thanking T.K., Matt walks over to the fire, to see Tai holding his fish by the tail, over the fire.

"This is where I wish we had a microwave," Tai muttered, almost roasting his hand, instead of his fish.

Kira and Matt shook their heads, before Matt spoke up, "Me too, because you're about to lose your fingers," he kneeled by the fire and angle his fish stick before the fire, "Why don't you use a stick?" Tai looked at his fish, then Matt's fish, before how he'd come up with that.

"Because I'm the man!"

Soon, the group, minus one, were enjoying their dinner of fish and fruit. Tentomon and Biyomon were sharing the green fruit that Biyomon had plunked, and everyone at the moment were eating the fish they had roasted...well almost everyone.

"Matt," T.K. said, "Mom only lets me eat fish sticks."

Matt looked over to his brother, "I won't tell."

"But, I never eat with my fingers."

"T.K., it's alright!"

Tai wandered over to the two and grinned at T.K. "Yeah, you're hanging with the big boys now."

Kira also looked over to the three boy,#T.K. you are eating a fish stick,# she pointed at the fish on a stick, #did your mom ever say exactly what type of fish stick you could eat?#

T.K. thought for a bit, and nodded, "No, she didn't," he smiled, and Matt told to eat his fish before it got cold, and to which out for bones, "Kay." As T.K. began to eat, Tai walks over to where Sora was, who at the moment was collecting water by the shore, the two had a conversation and when conversation came to an end, Joe walks up behind the two, looking up, and clearly in thought.

"Hey Joe, what 'cha looking at?" Sora asked once she had noticed Joe was there.

Joe still in thought, answered, "I'm trying to figure out which direction we've been going, but the stars seem to be all mixed up," he stopped staring at the sky, and looked at the two, "I haven't been able to find the north star anywhere." Sora agreed and confesses to not recognizing any constellations and Tai response that they could be on the other side of the Earth.

#To be honest,# Kira confessed, startling the three other kids, #this doesn't even seem like earth.#

All four shared a look before T.K. coos that Patamon's tired, said digimon already had his eyes closed, along with Gomamon and Palmon, who a few feet away.

Tai agrees, "I'm getting really tired myself."

"Wait a second," Izzy stood, "I think we should take turns standing guard." Pretty much everyone agrees, Tai came up with a plan that everyone could stand watch for about an hour, before Matt states that T.K. shouldn't, everyone agreed, with the exception of T.K. and Kira states that she would be staying up through out the night.

"That's not necessary," Izzy said, "it would make sense for us to take turns."

#I'm staying here,# she said.

"Oh come on," Tai started, "just because-"

#We've been moving Haruki around too much,# she explained, #it would be better if we didn't move her anymore,# she states, #anyway, there's not enough room for her to lay down properly.#

"Let's not forget," BlackAgumon said, "some digimon can be a bit restless when sleeping."

"Yeah," Impmon popped in, "if jostling her around is a problem, image one of us smacking her in the head," he placed his hands behind his head, before walking into the forest, "I'm getting more stuff for the fire," both Agumon and Gabumon followed him.

"If anything," BlackAgumon reassured, "both Impmon and I will be here." Everyone could Impmon yell 'Bada Boom' from the forest, followed by Gabumon yelping, and Impmon's laughter soon after. After a moment of semi-silence, Impmon had done something that scared Agumon, and sweat-drops, "I will be here, and we'll be in sight of the look out spot from the island."

"I'm getting cold," Mimi whined, unknowingly breaking the tension, "I need a warm blanket to help me sleep," just as a smirking Impmon, a terrified Agumon and Gabumon with a slightly burnt paw/hand, the formers holding a good amount of branches. They had arrived just in time to hear Mimi's whin.

Tai walks over to Gabumon, " Hey Gabumon!" he grinned, "watch out, Mimi may sneak up on you and steal your fur," he teased, grabbing hold of Gabumon's tail, "so if you feel a little tug, it might be her about to cut your tail off!"

Gabumon ran away, "Stop, Tai! That's not funny!"

Once Gabumon's tail was out of Tai's hand, Matt had pushed Tai. Needless to said the tension had returned, and soon both boys had each others by the collar. Thankfully both had stopped when T.K. had yelled at the two of them to stop. Both had just glared at one another before, pushing each other away, crossing their arms.

#You'd both make great guards# Kira states sarcastically.

"I feel sooo safe," Impmon rolled his eyes.

"Who's going first?" Joe asks.

Both Tai and Matt point to themselves with their thumbs, "I will!" Tai shouts out first.

"I'm next!"

"Okay, then Izzy can takes over after Matt, and then I finish up the night?" Joe nodded, "I propose that the rest of us trek back to the bus and get some shut-eye."

The group minus Kira, Haruki and the digimon, made their way back to the trolley, once there they made their sleeping arrangement, the kids on the cushions and a majority digimon were settled on the floor. The digimon had made a make-shift matt out of leafs to cover the floor. It was a sensible arrangement, but...

"I can't sleep with all of you here!"

"Quit complaining. So it's not perfect," Sora leaned back, getting ready to sleep, "just be glad we have a place to sleep."

Izzy nodded, "That's right, Mimi, but if you want," he laid down, "you could go outside with Kira." Joe smiled a little, before bidding everyone good night, and going to sleep himself.

"Don't let the Monochromon bite." T.K. smiled before curling up next to Patamon, and falling asleep, the older kids were a bit lost in thought. Matt, crossed armed, eyes closed, and leaning back.

"Gabumon?" he whispered, his digimon eyed it's eyes and looked up at his partner before answering, "go over and down with my brother." Gabumon blinked and asked why, "Because your fur's making me sweat," Matt opened his eyes, "Now go!" he stood up.

"It's because you want me to keep T.K. warm."

"I didn't say that!"

Gabumon got off the cushion, "you just don't want to admit it."

"Whatever," Mat tched.

Gabumon walked over to T.K. before getting on the cushion next to him, and curled up beside T.K., putting a furry arm across him. T.K. feeling warmer, opened his eyes and sees Gabumon, knowing why he was there, T.K. looked over to where Matt stood, "Thanks, Matt."

Matt, startled, turns away, blushing, before walking off the bus. Outside, Tai and Agumon were sitting by a fire, keeping watch, all the sudden Tai yawns, loudly.

"Tai, you don't want to fall asleep on your first night watch!" Agumon says looking over to Tai.

"My eyes won't stay open," Tai rubs an eye, before getting up, "I'm going to the lake and splash some water on my face." While splashing his face, Tai hears something else on the shore, he quickly dried his face and looks over to noise, "Who's there?" he noticed it was Matt, "Oh, Matt, don't you think I can handle this?"

Matt looked over to Tai, "I... couldn't sleep," he says, while looking back to the water.

Tail's eyes narrow, "Oh? And why not?"

Matt sighs, "Look, I'm sorry about earlier," he apologized, "I didn't mean to get so mad. It's just being here, and having to watch T.K..." Matt trailed off.

Tai gaze soften, "Do you guys even live in the same house?"

"Not anymore," Matt confessed, "we're half brothers and we don't get to see each other much."

Tai nods, "Well, that explains a lot."

Matt sighs in frustration and takes off running off the island. Confused, Tai walks back to Agumon.

"Matt's a little strange," Tai announced, moments later, the two began to hear some sort of music. Looking around, they spot Matt sitting a the opposite side of the shore where Kira's group was. Soon Gabumon joins him on the shore.

"What a wonderful sound!" Matt just continued to play. Gabumon's statement was remarkable heard by Tai.

"Maybe to a Saint Bernard with a horn on its forehead," Tai muttered, while staring at the fire. The tune carries across the beach to Tai and Agumon, and to the trolley car where other slept, T.K. hearing it and smiles in his sleep. A few seconds later, a second instrument joins, a violin.

"What do you know she can actually play that thing," Tai muttered while poking the fire with a stick, suddenly a burning piece of wood pops and flies up to land a few feet away, "watch out for the fire sparks!" another piece of wood pops and flies, landing on a flat red area of the island, the area moved, shaking the surrounding ground, causing Tai and Agumon to fall to the ground, surprised, Tai yells out. Soon a wave begins to form in the surrounding lake, and from the wave emerges the huge yellow head of a green water dragon. Growling, the water dragon towers over the island and beach. The group inside the trolley car, are jolted awake, by the sudden movement of, what they thought was the trolley, and an unfamlair sound.

"What's that horrible sound?" Sora shot up, looking out a window, while Mimi got down on the floor, and covered her head with Palmon next to her.

"It's an earthquake!"

"The trolley's starting to move!" Joe yells out, noticing the moving scenery, "and I don't think it's taking us home!"

"It's taking us toward that sea dragon!" Izzy shouts, pointing out the giant water dragon.

"Oh no! Seadramon!"

In a panic the group scrambles out of the trolley car, and run over to Tai and Agumon.

Seadramon races through the water, taking the island with it. Matt, Gabumon, Kira, BlackAgumon, and Impmon watch as island is pulled along by Seadramon.

#What happened?# Kira yells out, #Where did that sea dragon come from? Tentomon said this was a fresh water lake!#

Luckily for the islanders Seadramon didn't seem to noticed them, so for the moment they were safe. They would probably would have stay safe, if Tentomon hadn't landed on Seadramon's tail. Seadramon had pulled on it's tail, dislodging it from the island.

"That big red thing was his tail!?" Tai exclaimed.

Seadramon whips his tail at the moving island, knocking Tai, Agumon, Izzy and Tentomon off their feet again. Seadramon swam beneath the island and knocks it with his head, making it shoot toward the shore.

"We're gonna crash into the shore!" Joe wails, followed by Mimi wailing about how it was going to mess up her hair.

Matt dives into the water, swimming after for the runaway island, Gabumon being loyal as ever follows, although he was slightly hesitate.

"Matt, I'm just letting you know, my fur's gonna get wet, and I'm going to stink!" Gabumon confessed before jumping in after Matt.

Suddenly, the land stops in the middle of the lake, stranded, the digimon prepare for attack. Shortly Seadramon reappears, and that was the signal for the digimon to start their attacks, but sadly, their attacks didn't have much, if not any effect at all, except, maybe making more angry.

"Agumon, digivolve!" Tai yells out.

Agumon turns to Tai, and shook his head, "I've been trying, but I can't seem to do it this time, Tai."

"But if you can't help us, how are we gonna stop Seadramon?"

"T.K.!" Matt had almost reached the island, mere feet away, "Over here!"

T.K., both ecstatic and worried to see his brother, he ran toward the edge his brother was nearing, closely followed by Gomamon, "Matt!" They see both Matt and Gabumon closing in on the island. "Matt, be careful! Or the monster will get y- ahh!"

A sudden shake of the island sends T.K. into the water, with Gomamon diving in after him, just as Matt had reached the island, seeing his brother fall into the water he stopped, he was just about to dive after T.K., but thankfully, Gomamon return to the surface, with T.K. on his back. Matt relieved, thanked Gomamon. Tentomon quickly warned the three of a incoming Seadramon.

"Gomamon, get T.K. back on the island."

"Right!" Gomamon nodded and began swimming swiftly back to the shore, while Matt swam in the other direction, away from the island, waving his arms to Seadramon.

"Hey!" Matt calls out, "over here, you overgrown water lizard!" he taunted, with Gabumon slowly catching up with Matt. Seadramon already mad, starts growling at Matt. With Seadramon distracted, Gabumon took the opening to attack, sadly his attack did about as much damage as all the other digimon, and like all the other attacks, seemed to only make Seadramon more mad. Seadramon, now noticing Gabumon, flicks it's flat red tail at Gabumon, flipping Gabumon out of the water and into the air, as Gabumon returned to the water with a rather harsh splash, Seadramon wrapped his tail around one of Matt's legs, and starts dragging him underwater.

Gabumon had thankfully landed close to the island, and didn't have to swim far before pulling himself weakly onto the island where the others are watching the towering Seadramon.

T.K was nearly crying, when he saw that Matt wasn't anywhere in the water, "It's all my fault. Matt was only trying to save me, I'll never forgive myself!"

"Oh no!"

The others watch as Matt was lifted into the air, Seadramon's tail wrapped around his body in a crushing grip.

"This is not good! Seadramon may be a bubble brain, but once he finds his prey, he won't let go!"

On the shore Kira, BlackAgumon, and Impmon watched helplessly.

#Isn't there anything we can do?# Kira asked, #Maybe one of you can digivolve, and-#

"If we catch it's attention, it'll attack," BlackAgumon said, "Haruki would be vulnerable."

"And if we get it mad," Impmon said staring at Matt, "it'll probably just pop Matt's head off."

#I can't believe this!# Kira screamed, from where they stood they saw everything that was happening, and cloud hear everything almost clearly.

"Matt, hang on!" T.K. yells out, before turning to Patamon, "Patamon, please help him! Hit him with a Bubble Boom!"

Patamon sadly shook his head, "Seadramon's way too big, I just don't have enough power now." Patamon looked at Gabumon, "Gabumon, you're stronger, how about you?"

Gabumon looked up toward Matt, "You're right. Matt is in trouble, and I must help!" Gabumon began to glow, and grow bigger, seconds later, a huge white wolf with blue tiger stripes took Gabumon place. Snarling the wolf leaps at Seadramon, and with a single slash of it's claw, frees Matt from Seadramon's grip. Freed from Seadramon's grip Matt falls into the water, and began swimming toward the island, while Seadramon and the former Gabumon begin their fight.

The wolf latches onto Seadramon, only to be knocked off by Seadramon, with a whip of it's tail, Seadramon then starts pushing the wolf under water.

Back on the island, Matt had finally reached the other kids, who in turn helped Matt get on the island.

T.K. had ran straight to Matt side, "Are you alright, Matt?"

Matt nodded, "Yeah," he noticed Gabumon missing, "but where's Gabumon?" Just then the wolf emerges from the water, followed by Seadramon. The wolf whipped its' tail at Seadramon, hitting its' face, unlike the other digimon, the wolf's attack seemed to cause Seadramon actual pain, "Who's that?"

"That Garurmon, his the evolved form of Gabumon." Tentomon explained, "his fur is legendary. It's strong as steel. He's like a growling torpedo."

"That's astonishing," Izzy commented, "he must be invincible."

Tentomon nodded, before confessing, "Well, that's what I've heard, anyway. We'll soon find out."

Tai looked at the digimon in disbelief, "I hope you're not exaggerating, Tentomon, with another one of your wild fish tales again."

"He could be."

"But I heard about it!" Seadramon had began to fire a blast of freezing air at Garurumon, the water in the lake freezes, and Garurumon is covered in ice. "Seadramon's using his lethal Ice Blast!"

Breaking the ice, Garurumon shots out some sort of blue fire from its' mouth, a 'Howling Blaster', the attack hits Seadramon right in the head, Seadramon, defeated, falls backward into the lake, with the danger over, Garurumon reverted back into Gabumon, while the kids cheered, just as the sun began to rise.

Once Gabumon reached the island, Matt ran over to, "Gabumon!"

Gabumon shook his fur a bit, "flying's sure a good way to keep my fur dry."

"You digivolved into Garurumon just in time!" Matt praised.

T.K., who was holding Patamon, had followed Matt, "Gabumon, thanks for saving my brother."

Gabumon smiled, "Any time, little friend."

T.K. looked up to Matt, and smiled, "Matt, you were so awesome against that monster!"

Slightly blushing Matt, looked up, "You think so?"

Gabumon nodded, "you were the man!"

Matt grinned, "And you're the wolf-man!"

The kids and digimon laughed, enjoying the peace while they could.

Joe, being the voice of reason, most of the time, voiced a concern, "Okay, very funny, but how are we supposed to get back?"

Gomamon smiled up at Joe, "Just watch!" he dives into the lake, and when resurfacing, "Fish power!" and soon a school of fish also surface, and began to push the island back toward the shore. On the shore Kira and BlackAgumon were waiting for the others, Impmon had stayed with Haruki. Once the others had returned she apologized for not helping and if everyone was okay. The group smiled and told it was okay, and with Haruki unconscious, it was a good thing that she didn't attract Seadramon. With the danger over, and everyone now calm, everyone decided it would be best to sleep for while, before gather something to eat later.

"Gabumon?" Mimi asked sweetly, "May I use you for a pillow? I promise I won't take your fur."

"There seems to be a pattern here," Izzy said, "this time, only Gabumon could digivolve".

Sora nodded, "Yeah, Izzy's right," she thought for a moment, "Agumon was the only one who could do it before." Tai humed thoughtfully, remembering the incident in which Agumon digivolving into Greymon.

Tai nodded, "You're right. It's all beginning to make sense. Agumon digvolved when I was in danger."

"That has to be the answer," Izzy concluded, "Our digimon digivolves when we're in trouble."

"Wow, that must be it!" Mimi, snoring lightly, falls back against Sora, "Hey! Watch it!"

"Is it time to go to the mall?" Mimi muttered in her sleep.

Sora laughs, "We've been here one day, and I think she's put some muscle on her."

"Why does it feel as if I've been hit with a 2x4?" the kids and digimon that were still awake looked toward the voice. Sitting up, Haruki had her eyes closed, and was clutching her head, "and why am I not wearing my goggles?"

"Haruki!"

#Haruki!# The kids and digimon crowd around Haruki, asking various questions on her health, such as, 'Are you okay?', 'Do you feel any pain?', and etcetera. Calming everyone down Joe gave Haruki an amateur check up, before concluding she seemed fine, had a slight bump on her head, and that if she starts to feel light headed, nauseated, or if her head starts to hurt, she had to alert them immediately

"Got it," Haruki muttered, she stood up, "so did I miss anything?" Tai had began to recount the entire event, once he finished, Haruki just stared at him for a moment.

"Did Joe check you out?"

"Uh..." Tai sweatdroped, before laughing, and turning around, "I'm the picture of health," Tai lied, crossing his arms behind his head, everyone who was still awake looked at in disbelief, "...really guys I'm great!" Shortly after his announcement, Haruki walked up behind him, and slapped his side...Tai fell to the ground, moaning in pain.

"Yes," Haruki said deadpanned, "only those in the picture of health, would fall to the ground after being slapped in the side by an eight year old girl," she turned to Matt, "has Joe checked you over?" she asked raising her hand

Matt began to sweat, "uh, he will?" Matt asked, "right after Tai?" Haruki nodded, before laying down next to Kira and their digimon. Right after the two amateur check up, both Tai and Matt were given a ointment, had their sides wrapped, and were told not to do anything rash, or stupid.

Tai watches as everyone began to fall asleep, along with their digimon. He yawns, then turns as he hears Matt's harmonica again. He walks over, seeing T.K., Patamon and Gabumon leaning against Matt, all nodding off.

"Big bro," T.K. sighs, "you're the best."

Tai smiles as T.K. falls asleep, leaning on his brother, and the sound of Matt's harmonica fills the air as another day is put to rest.


End file.
